Aku, Kau, dan Waktu
by pesmenos angelos
Summary: Waktu memiliki dua sisi. Waktu dapat merubah segalanya, ia dapat menyembuhkan yang terluka dan menyelesaikan berbagai masalah. Tapi, bagaimana jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya? Waktu dapat membunuh yang sedang terluka dan memperburuk keadaan yang ada. Sisi manakah yang akan berpihak pada Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana waktu akan memperlakukan keduanya?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Klotak… klotak… klotak…**

Langkah kaki seorang wanita terdengar di antara bilik meja kantor. Sesosok wanita dengan tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju meja kerjanya. Semua orang terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing, tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Hey, ini laporanmu yang sudah aku _copy_ -kan," kata wanita mungil itu kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Ah, _thanks_ , Sakura! Kau memang rekan kerja yang baik."

Wanita bernama Sakura itu hanya tersenyum sambal menganggukan kepala dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya rumor yang beredar terbukti benar bahwa CEO kita akan diganti oleh CEO yang baru," seorang wanita berambut indigo muncul dari balik bilik kerjanya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Berhentilah bergosip dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaanmu. Kau tidak akan mau kerja lembur lagi, kan?" Senyum mengejek muncul dari bibir Sakura, membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya. Mereka pun kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing hingga langit mulai berubah warna.

Selesai. Sakura sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan senyum bangga, ia mulai meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah duduk berjam-jam dibalik komputer. Sakura lalu berdiri, sambil menata dokumen yang sudah dikerjakannya seharian ini. Tiba-tiba seorang rekan kerjanya berlarian sambil mengatakan bahwa CEO mereka yang baru datang untuk melihat kantor barunya yang akan mulai ia pimpin minggu depan.

"Apa kataku? Aku tidak asal bicara, kan?" suara Hinata kembali terdengar. Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Hinata dan juga CEO baru yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan rencana-rencana indah yang akan ia lakukan selama akhir pekan ini.

 **Ting!**

Suara pintu lift terbuka, membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lift tersebut. Seorang pria dengan setelan rapi melangkah keluar dengan gagah, diikuti dengan seorang pria yang tak kalah rapinya. Karisma yang terpancar membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi segan. Tapi aura pria yang di depanlah yang sangat mendominasi, seolah-olah berkata bahwa dialah sang alfa.

Hinata yang juga ikut tercengang dengan kehadiran kedua pria itu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura yang dari tadi tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut berdiri. Sambil memutar mata hijaunya, Sakura pun ikut berdiri memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sosok yang baru masuk itu.

Sakura terdiam, membatu ditempatnya. Matanya perlahan melebar, seakan baru saja menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan dihadapannya. Pria itu, ya, tidak salah lagi. Sakura sangat mengenal pria itu, sangat sangat mengenalnya. Kehadiran pria itu membuat Sakura kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dikursinya. Dokumen-dokumen yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi terhambur begitu saja dilantai, menutupi kakinya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?", Hinata yang menyadari tingkah rekannya itu langsung memunguti tumpukkan kertas yang baru saja dijatuhkan Sakura. Ia tidak menjawab, tatapannya masih terpaku pada pria itu. Merasa diperhatikan dengan intens, pria itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya hingga terhenti pada sepasang mata hijau yang berkilauan. Dua pasang mata yang berlawanan itu bertemu, sama-sama terkejut dengan kehadiran massing-masing.

Seperti mendapatkan tamparan keras, Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata lagi. Sudah tak terlihat lagi raut terkejut di wajahnya yang sekarang menampilkan ekspresi yang dingin. Pria itu pun sudah tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Auranya berubah seketika menjadi dingin dan penuh dengan kemarahan. Semua orang semakin merasa takut dengan kehadirannya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Dua orang yang seharusnya tidak bertemu akhirnya dipertemukan. Kemarahan, kebencian, dan kesedihan meliputi ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang sadar. Ada sebuah rahasia, sebuah kenangan, yang terkubur jauh di dalam hati masing-masing yang sebentar lagi akan terungkap dan merubah jalan cerita kehidupan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi I'm back!**

Setelah menjalani (hampir) satu tahun hiatus, akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. Maafkan saya, karena saya harus beradaptasi dengan kehidupan baru di negara orang lain. Saya juga tahu bahwa prolog dari cerita ini kurang memuaskan para pembaca (maklum selama setahun saya benar-benar berhenti menulis apapun) dan saya juga pribadi. Tapi, ini hanya permulaan saja karena saya akan membawa para pembaca ke dalam _roller coaster_ kehidupan dua tokoh utama cerita ini. _So, buckle up and enjoy the ride!_

-xoxo

2nd.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Indah, satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan suasana pagi hari ini. Angin sejuk bertiup, menerbangkan dedaunan yang mulai berguguran. Musim gugur telah tiba.

 **Bruk!**

"Aw!", suara wanita terdengar dari dalam sebuah rumah kecil ditengah kota ini. Seperti biasa, kecerobohan Sakura selalu membuatnya menabrak benda-benda disekitarnya. Seperti meja makan tua ini yang selalu menjadi korban kecerobohannya. Roti panggang, telur mata sapi, dan juga secangkir kopi menjadi pengganjal perut Sakura sebelum memulai harinnya.

"Hm, hari senin, ya? Uh, banyak yang harus dikerjakan hari ini.", Sakura menggerutu pelan ditengah-tengah kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Terlintas dalam benaknya berapa banyak dokumen dan laporan yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini, berapa lama ia akan duduk dibalik bilik kerjanya yang membosankan itu. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya, ia menikmatinya.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini Sakura merasa malas untuk pergi ke kantor. Bukan, bukan karena beban pekerjaannya atau karena rasa jenuh yang kadang menyerangnya. Semua karena kehadiran CEO baru itu. Beban mental Sakura bertambah berkali lipat sejak kedatangannya. Ia merasa seperti tertimpa batu raksasa setiap kali bertemu dengan pria itu. Wanita itu mendengus, berusaha melupakan beberapa hal yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 07.45.

" _Oh, shit!_ ", ia langsung meraih tas dan berlari keluar rumah. Sakura tidak mau lagi ketinggalan bus menuju kantornya yang jaraknya jauh dari rumahnya.

Satu jam berlalu, Sakura akhirnya duduk dibilik kerjanya seperti biasa. Ia menghela napas panjang, hampir saja ia terlambat.

"Yo, Sakura. Kau baru saja melewatkan sesuatu.", Hinata, seperti biasa, muncul dari balik bilik meja kerjanya. Sakura yang masih menata pernapasannya hanya bisa menatap bingung, menuntu penjelasan dari wanita berambut indigo itu. Hinata melirik sebuah meja yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari meja mereka. Meja itu terlihat kosong, hanya ada seperangkat komputer disana.

"Ayumi baru saja membereskan mejanya pagi ini. Ia sepertinya di-PHK."

"Apa?! Kau serius? Ini sudah orang kesepuluh yang di-PHK dalam waktu tiga bulan ini!", seru Sakura.

"Ssstt! Jangan keras-keras, semua orang bisa mendengarmu!". Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa memang perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi yang baik. Tapi apakah memecat tidak hanya satu, melainkan sepuluh orang dalam waktu tiga bulan adalah hal yang keterlaluan? Gila, sangat gila.

Waktu terus berlalu dan matahari pun sudah bersembunyi dibalik langit. Keadaan gedung perkantoran pun sudah sepi, tinggal segelintir orang saja yang masih menyelesaikan tugasnya seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. Mata hijaunya sedikit memerah akibat menatap layar komputer seharian. Jari-jari lentiknya menyusun dokumen-dokumen yang telah dikerjakannya. Selesai sudah tugasnya untuk hari ini. Dengan langkah ringan, ia berjalan menuju lift, menunggu sebentar, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tahan pintunya!" suara seorang pria terdengar tepat sebelum pintu lift tersebut tertutup. Dengan sigap, Sakura langsung menekan tombol untuk menahan pintu lift itu. Wanita itu membeku ditempatnya, menyadari siapa yang baru masuk ke dalam lift itu.

"Lantai berapa?", tanyanya, berusaha untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. Tanpa menjawab pria itu langsung menekan sendiri tombol yang menunjukkan lantai yang ia tuju. Suasana hening meliputi mereka, taka da sedikit pun gerakan yang dibuat. Dalam hati Sakura menghitung setiap lantai yang ia lewati, berharap ia cepat sampai ke tujuannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", suara serak pria itu kembali terdengar, perhatiannya tertuju kepada seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang berdiri disampingnya. Sakura terkejut, ia tidak percaya bahwa suara itu berbicara kepadanya. Ia berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan getaran yang ada ditenggorokannya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Uchiha.", singkat dan jelas. Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Uchiha itu menghela napasnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pintu besi dihadapannya. Keheningan kembali meliputi, sepertinya keduanya masih terkejut dengan pembicaraan singkat yang barusan terjadi.

 **Ting!**

Dengan cepat, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang sempit itu. Udara segar langsung menerpa wajahnya, kesesakan yang tadi ia rasakan perlahan mulai hilang. Ia ingin segera pergi dari situ, ia ingin segera menjauh dari pria itu. Langkah cepatnya itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil Namanya.

"Hey, Sakura. Jangan lupa kenakan jaketmu. Cuaca sudah mulai dingin.", suara Tuan Uchiha terdengar sebelum pintu lift tertutup kembali. Sakura terdiam, langkahnya membeku. Getaran hebat tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya. Setitik air mata muncul diujung mata kanannya, rahangnya mengeras. Kilatan amarah muncul di wajah ayunya. Dalam sekejap, Sakura berlari menuju pintu keluar sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa pria itu dengan beraninya berbicara kepadanya seperti itu. Ribuan kenangan pahit pun muncul dipikirannya, membuat larinya semakin kencang. Sakura terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa tahu bahwa pria yang barusan bersamanya itu tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berbicara dengan wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam cerita kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maafkan saya atas _chapter_ dengan cerita dan penulisan yang buruk ini. Saya berjanji akan memperbaikinya di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

-xoxo

2nd.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari menembus tirai kamar itu, membangunkan sosok yang terbaring di atas kasur. Perlahan sosok itu duduk, menatap ke arah jendela sambil mengembalikan jiwanya yang masih terperangkap di alam mimpi.  
Ah, mimpi itu lagi. Sudah hampir 10 tahun ini ia memimpikan hal yang sama, menghantuinya setiap malam. Sebuah dengusan terdengar lalu ia bangun untuk bersiap-siap memulai harinya.  
"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." suara lembut seorang wanita menyambutnya dari arah dapur.  
"Hn, pagi juga, ma." Dengan langkah tegas, pria bernama Sasuke itu langsung berjalan menuju keluar rumahnya.  
"Kau selalu saja melewatkan sarapanmu. Apakah kau tidak mau, barang sekali saja, sarapan bersama keluargamu seperti dulu?"  
"Maaf, ma. Aku tidak bisa sarapan bersama kalian. Aku akan sarapan diperjalanan. Aku berangkat." jawabnya dingin. Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya itu.  
"Baiklah. Kau harus betul-betul sarapan, ya! Jangan lupa pakai mantelmu, perkiraan cuaca hari ini akan turun salju!" seru Mikoto.  
Ah, akan turun salju rupanya hari ini. Sekarang sudah pertengahan musim dingin, musim yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena disuatu hari, ditengah dinginnya malam musim dingin ia kehilangan dunianya. Pria itu menghela napas panjang, memori pahit kembali terngiang. Ia pun menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kasar, membuatnya melesat dengan cepat ditengah keramaian kota ini.

Pukul 07.45. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu tiba lebih duluan dari pada karyawan yang lain. Buktinya bilik-bilik kerja hanya beberapa saja yang sudah berpenghuni. Dengan mantap, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangannya sendiri yang terletak di ujung koridor. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sasuke melakukan 'misi penyelamatan' di suatu perusahan sebagai CEO baru. Setiap harinya dipenuhi dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus diselesaikan. Tidak heran Sasuke juga selalu menjadi orang yang paling terakhir meninggalkan kantor.

"Ehem, Tuan Uchiha, saya butuh Anda untuk memeriksa dokumen ini." sebuah suara memecah lamunan Sasuke.  
"Ah, baiklah. Taruh saja di sana." jarinya menunjuk permukaan mejanya yang belum tertutup apa pun.  
"To be honest, kau sangat membuatku khawatir, Sasuke. What's wrong?", tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang, sekaligus teman Sasuke sejak dibangku kuliah.  
"Hm? Tidak ada yang salah denganku, Ino. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.". Wanita bernama Ino itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.  
"Hey, tunggu! Ada yang ingin meminta tolong kepadamu." suara pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ino terdiam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar.  
"Aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk mencari tahu latar belakang Haruno Sakura."  
"Haruno Sakura? Pegawai berambut merah muda itu? Untuk apa?"  
"Sudah, kau tak perlu tahu. Bawakan dokumen tentangnya besok pagi. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ino terdiam. Selama ia mengenal Sasuke, tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu memintanya untuk mencari tahu tentang seorang wanita. Tapi, yang ia tahu dengan pasti jika Sasuke meminta sesuatu hal tersebut harus terpenuhi. Dengan seribu tanda tanya dibenaknya, Ino melangkah keluar dari kantor bos sekaligus temannya itu.

Pukul 20.08. Gedung perkantoran itu sudah sepi. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Satu lagi hari yang melelahkan ia lewati. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap siluet merah muda dari arah lift. Sasuke terdiam, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ia lihat adalah nyata. Ting! Bunyi lift menyadarkan lamunannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia mengejar sosok merah muda itu, tapi sayang sepertinya keadaan tidak berpihak padanya. Pintu lift itu tertutup, menyembunyikan sosok merah muda itu.

Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga darurat, mengejar sosok yang baru saja hilang dari pandangannya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, hingga sampai di depan lobby gedung itu.  
"Sakura..." napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Di situ berdirilah sosok merah muda yang dikejarnya. Wanita itu berdiri ditengah dinginnya malam musim dingin. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan mantel berwarna hitam, kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang indah. Pipi tembamnya merona kemerahan, uap udara keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan. Pikiran Sasuke langsung melayang, jauh ke masa itu, masa dimana setiap harinya di isi dengan keindahan dan hangatnya musim semi yang dihadirkan oleh wanita dihadapannya ini.

Merasa namanya disebut, Sakura pun menolehkan pandangannya. Mata hijaunya itu bercahaya, mengalahkan cahaya lampu jalanan disekitarnya. Matanya beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam yang tajam, menusuk hatinya yang rapuh.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Di luar sangat dingin." Sakura tercekat, tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara itu lagi.  
"Ah, saya sedang menunggu bus." Sakura mengeratkan mantel yang melilit tubuhnya. Melihat wanita itu kedinginan, Sasuke langsung melepas mantel tebalnya itu.  
"Pakailah ini. Kau keliahatan kedinginan."  
"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha saya tidak bisa menerima mantel Anda. Ah, sepertinya bus saya sudah datang. Saya permisi." Buru- buru berlari ke arah bus yang datang. Sasuke tidak sempat menahan wanita itu yang saat ini sudah duduk di dalam bus yang melaju.  
"Sial! Kenapa harus selalu seperti ini." seru Sasuke dalam hati.

Deru mobil terdengar di jalannya kota ini, tampak seorang pria tampan berada di balik kemudinya. Ia terlihat terburu-buru mengejar sesuatu. Sasuke sepertinya sudah kehilangan akalnya, mengikuti seorang wanita sampai ke rumahnya layaknya seorang penguntit. Well, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia tidak mau kehilangannya lagi, seperti waktu itu.

Wanita berambut merah mudah itu turun dari busnya, berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya. Sasuke dengan hati-hati menjaga jarak dari wanita yang diikutinya itu, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat. Sakura berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana, membuka pagarnya dan masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Ah, sekarang ia tinggal disini rupanya." gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Pria itu mematikan mesin mobilnya, menunggu dibalik kemudi dengan sabar, berpikir apakah ia harus keluar atau tidak. Waktu berlalu, sudah setengah jam Sasuke duduk dibalik kemudi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kap mobilnya, merutuki keputusan bodohnya itu. Di luar sangat dingin, uap terus keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Sekali lagi ia bertanya apa yang ia lakukan disitu, seperti seorang penguntit saja. Sudah sepuluh menit ia di sana, bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia beranjak, memutuskan pergi sebelum kehadirannya diketahui.

Tiba-tiba suara lantunan piano terdengar dari dalam rumah kecil itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam mendengarkan suara itu. Lantunan yang sangat indah, memukau siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Ah, Fur Elise, ya. Sepertinya ia masih belum melupakannya." Sebuah senyum kecil tercetak diwajah Sasuke. Ia kembali duduk di atas kap mobilnya, terhipnotis oleh alunan melodi yang ia dengar. Masih sama seperti dulu, permainan wanita itu masih sama, emosi yang ia sampaikan pun masih terasa.

Sasuke masih terdiam di sana, dinginnya malam pun tidak ia hiraukan. Ia masih haus akan melodi indah itu, melodi yang sangat ia rindukan. Benaknya kembali ke masa itu, masa dimana ia duduk disamping wanita berambut merah muda itu, mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya, segala ceritanya. Melihatnya bermain piano disaat hatinya sedang sedih maupun senang. Kenangan itu terus berputar-putar seiring dengan lantunan melodi yang ia dengar.

Andai saja mereka masih bersama, andai saja waktu tidak memisahkan mereka, saat ini pasti Sasuke sedang duduk disebelah wanitu itu. Mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya, mendengarkan segala keajaiban musim dingin yang ia percayai, mendengarkan lantunan melodi piano yang sangat indah.

Andai saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo! Maaf atas absennya saya selama beberapa hari ini. Saya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat, sehingga saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini tepat waktu. Saya mohon pengertiannya.  
Terima kasih!  
-xoxo  
2nd.


	4. Chapte Three

**Chapter Three**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke... Sasuke... WOY SASUKE!" seorang gadis cilik terlihat kesal karena panggilannya sedari tadi tidak disahut. Bocah laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu tersentak dari lamunannya, menatap ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.  
"Apa, Sakura? Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" balasnya dengan nada ketus.  
"Kau dari tadi tidak memperhatikanku ya? Kau ini niat tidak, sih, untuk mengajariku?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah gadis itu pun tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai gadis dihadapannya ini apalagi saat ia kesal. Menurutnya Sakura sangat menggemaskan saat marah.  
"Okay, okay. _I'm sorry_. Kita mulai lagi dari awal, ya." katanya yang disambut dengan senyum bahagia gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke... Sasuke...", suara lembut masuk ke dalam pendengaran Sasuke, mengganggu pikirannya yang sedang terbang ke masa lalu.  
"Ah, ibu. Ada apa?"  
"Ayo kita makan malam dulu. Kebetulan ayah dan kakakmu sedang ada dirumah." Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, menepuk lembut bahu putra bungsunya itu. Tatapan Sasuke menegang, rupanya orang itu sedang ada dirumah, artinya aku harus segera melarikan diri dari sini, pikir Sasuke.  
"Maaf, bu, sepertinya lain kali saja. Aku tiba-tiba ingat ada urusan mendadak dengan Naruto. Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan makan dirumah."  
"Sasuke, mau sampai kapan kau mau menghindari ayahmu, sayang? Sudah bertahun-tahun lalu sejak ibu melihatmu bicara kepadanya." nada khawatir jelas terdengar dalam suara Mikoto. Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia memutar tubunya menghadap perempuan yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.  
"Sampai aku bisa mengerti tindakan ayah waktu itu, bu. Aku permisi dulu." ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumah itu.

.

Sepuntung rokok tersemat disela-sela jarinya, sesekali ia menghisapnya. Sasuke terduduk disamping sebuah toko kelontong, sendirian. Pandangannya melalang buana, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghibur dirinya. Ah, cuaca sudah mulai menghangat dan pohon-pohon sakura sudah mulai berbunga, musim semi sebentar lagi akan tiba.

 ** _Kling!_**

Suara bel pintu masuk toko kelontong itu berbunyi, mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Segera saja ia mengejar sosok yang baru saja keluar dari tempat itu.  
"Sakura!" teriaknya. Sosok yang dipanggil itu pun terdiam, membatu. Sekali lagi Sasuke meneriakkan nama itu, membuat sosok dihadapannya akhirnya menoleh.  
"Tuan Uchiha? Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" sahut wanita yang dipanggilnya tadi. Tidak ada senyuman ramah yang terlihat.  
"Tolong panggil aku Sasuke, kita tidak sedang berada di kantor." sahut Sasuke disertai dengan kekehan kecil untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung ini. Tidak ada jawaban dari wanita itu  
"Ah, ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura? Apakah liburanmu menyenangkan?"  
"Kabar saya baik-baik saja."  
Keheningan mengisi jarak diantara mereka. Si pria bingung mencari topik pembicaraan, si wanita terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran pria itu.  
"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, saya pamit. Permisi, Tuan Uchiha." Sakura membuka suaranya, membungkuk sedikit untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada atasannya itu.  
"Hey, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang? Kau tahu, tidak aman bagi perempuan untuk pulang sendirian di malam hari." Langkah Sakura terhenti, mulutnya terbuka hendak menolak tawaran Sasuke.  
"Sekali ini saja, tolong." Mata hitam itu memohon kepada Sakura dan dengan setengah hati wanita itu mengangguk kecil, mempersilahkan pria itu untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan. Beberapa kali Sakura melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghindari Sasuke, tapi langkahnya tentu saja bisa tersusul oleh langkah panjang pria itu. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil, rumah yang Sasuke tahu dari hasil stalking-nya beberapa minggu lalu.  
"Ini rumah saya. Terima kasih sudah menemani saya. Selamat malam, Tuan Uchiha." suara wanita itu kembali terdengar.  
"Tunggu, Sakura. Boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu?" tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan kecil dihadapannya, membuat si pemilik terkejut. Dengan perlahan, Sakura melepaskan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya itu. Matanya menatap tajam kedua mata Sasuke.  
"Kau tahu, minggu depan ada acara makan malam para pemegang saham perusahaan. Aku ingin kau ikut, sebagai pendampingku." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaketnya, menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang di ajaknya itu.  
Sakura mendengus, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Sasuke.  
"Maaf, saya tidak bisa. Sangatlah tidak pantas seorang pegawai biasa seperti saya untuk mengikuti acara tersebut. Sebaiknya Anda pulang sekarang. Tidak baik bagi seorang pria untuk berlama-lama di rumah seorang wanita selarut ini. Permisi." Tegas dan to the point, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan jawaban darinya. Selama pertemuan mereka, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sasuke dengar. Jujur, ia sedikit kesal dengan penolakkan yang ia terima. Sasuke juga sedikit frustasi dengan sikap Sakura yang sangat dingin terhadapnya, berbeda dengan sikapnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Okay, Sakura Haruno. Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau bisa menghindariku." Senyum licik tercetak diwajah tampannya. Dengan sekali putar, ia melangkahkan kakinya dari depan rumah itu dengan bangga, otaknya dipenuhi dengan rencana yang akan segera ia laksanakan.  
"Kita tunggu saja, Haruno."

.

Maaf part ini sedikit berantakan dan tidak memenuhi harapan para pembaca. Saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya kedepan  
-xoxo


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

.

.

.

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak!", Sakura berlari dengan sepatu hak tingginya menerobos kerumunan orang di depan gedung tempatnya bekerja. Matanya terus melirik jam tangan kecil di pergelangannya. Pukul 09.05, artinya ia terlambat. Terima kasih ia tujukan kepada Hinata atas rekomendasi drama Korea-nya yang membuat Sakura ketagihan hingga melupakan jam tidurnya. Kebodohan yang sederhana tapi berakibat fatal baginya.

.

.

.

Sakura segera berlari menuju mesin absensi yang berada di _locker room_ pegawai. Larinya itupun ia lanjutkan sampai ke meja kerjanya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang terganggu dengan suara hak sepatunya. Sakura akhirnya sampai di meja kerjanya, degup jantungnya pun semakin cepat, tak ada senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya.  
"Sakura?", suara Hinata membuat wanita merah muda itu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.  
"Hinata...", tangan mungilnya itu menunjuk ke arah meja kerjanya. Mata hijaunya pun mulai digenangi dengan air mata. Keadaan meja kerja Sakura sekarang persis dengan keadaan meja kerja Ayumi, rekan kerjanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kosong. Wanita merah muda itu jatuh terduduk di atas kursinya, ia tidak percaya bahwa perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sungguh-sungguh tidak mentolerir keterlambatannya. Ia hanya terlambat 10 menit dan langsung dipecat. Hinata yang melihat rekan kerjanya itu langsung menghampirinya sambil berusaha menenangkannya yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama wanita merah muda itu tapi sepertinya tidak dihiraukan si pemilik nama.

"Hancur sudah hidupku..."

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kau tidak-"

"Permisi, Sakura. Pak Direktur memanggil Anda ke ruangannya.", kata-kata Hinata terputus dengan kehadiran Ino, si pirang sekertaris bos di perusahaannya itu.

Dengan gontai Sakura mengikuti langkah wanita di hadapannya itu. Lengan bajunya basah karena air mata yang mengalir tadi.

"Silahkan masuk. Tuan Uchiha sudah menunggu Anda.", wanita pirang itu kembali membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa semua yang sudah ia bangun akan hancur begitu ia melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu megah itu. Dengan menahan air mata ia mengetuk perlahan dan disahut oleh suara pria dari dalam. Sakura berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala, menatap ujung sepatu merah yang ia kenakan.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Haruno. Ah, atau haruskah aku bilang **Selamat Siang**?", suara pria itu dipenuhi dengan nada sarkas. Diam, Sakura tidak menyahut pria itu begitu juga dengan pria itu yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lima menit sudah mereka sama-sama terdiam dan Sakura sudah mulai frustasi dengan semua ini. Kalau memang kau mau memecatku, lakukanlah dengan singkat dan cepat agar aku tidak tersiksa, batinnya.

Dengan keberanian, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya. Semua kata-kata permintaan maaf dan pembelaan diri yang disusun dalam pikirannya seketika itu hilang, tenggelam dalam sepasang mata hitam yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan intens. Sepasang mata sekelam malam, tatapan sedalam lautan, dan sedingin es di Puncak Himalaya. Keduanya sama-sama tertegun, mengagumi keindahan masing-masing mata lawan dihadapannya.

"Ehm, maaf.", _staring contest_ itu pun akhirnya dipatahkan oleh si pria yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Ada apa Anda memanggil saya, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Ah, betul sekali. Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu. Duduklah.", perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk kursi dihadapannya. Dengan ragu dan pasrah Sakura menuruti perkataan pria itu.

"Pertama, aku ingin menegaskan satu hal. Meskipun aku baru saja menjabat diperusahaan ini tapi aku memiliki aturan yang sangat jelas dan tegas. Aku paling tidak suka dengan pegawai yang tidak disiplin, seperti yang kau lakukan pagi ini." Sakura menelan ludah dengan kasar. Selesai sudah, pikirnya.

"Tapi, aku akan memaafkannya mengingat bahwa ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja."  
Sakura otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya, hari pertama? Pasti ada kesalahan disini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Tuan Uchiha. Ini bukan hari pertama saya. Saya sudah bekerja diperusahaan ini kurang lebih 5 tahun. Pasti ada kesalahan. Saya-"  
Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan kata-kata Sakura.

"Aku belum selesai." Sakura langsung menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan hari pertamamu di perusahaan ini. Yang aku maksud adalah hari pertamamu sebagai sekertarisku. Aku yakin kau seharusnya membaca surat yang diberikan kepadamu oleh Ino akhir pekan lalu." Mulut Sakura langsung terbuka. Jadi, ia tidak pecat tapi malah dipromosikan? Apa-apaan ini?!

"Baiklah, karena ini hari pertamamu aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahannmu. Tapi, hanya untuk hari ini saja. Kedepannya kau akan kuperlakukan seperti pegawai lainnya. Ino, tolong tunjukkan meja kerja baru Nona Haruno. Kau boleh pergi." Sasuke lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke layar komputer disampingnya, mengabaikan Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Tunggu. Maksud Anda saya tidak dipecat?"

"Apakah perlu ku ulang lagi perkataanku barusan?" tatapan dingin Sasuke beralih ke arah Sakura. Tatapan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepadanya. Perubahan sikap Sasuke yang drastis ini membuat Sakura tercengang dan akhirnya mengikuti Ino yang menunggunya di pintu. Beribu pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya, beberapa kejanggalan pun dirasakannya. Tapi, Sakura memilih untuk diam karena ia takut apapun yang akan ia katakan justru akan membawa akhir bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia cukup bersyukur saja dengan kejadian barusan, promosi dadakan yang ia terima.

.

.

.

Jari-jari lentik Sakura bergerak dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_ , mengetik beberapa laporan yang harus diserahkan akhir minggu ini. Sudah dua bulan Sakura menduduki posisi barunya sebagai sekertaris. Bisa dibilang ia cukup menyukai perubahan suasana ini, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sikap dingin yang terus ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke membuat dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman. Well, awalnya Sakura memang menginginkan hal itu tapi sikapnya itu sedikit melewati batas hingga membuatnya tidak nyaman. Menjadi profesional tidak harus bersikap dingin, kan?

"Ah, Sakura. Kau tidak istirahat? Sekarang jam makan siang, loh" Ino muncul di hadapan Sakura, terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Sakura melirik jam kecil di atas mejanya dan betul saja jarum sudah menunjuk angka 12.

"Sedikit lagi, Ino. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." balasnya dengan senyuman. Ino hanya menganggukan kepala sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Dentuman sepatu hak tinggi wanita terdengar di sepanjang lorong itu hingga tiba-tiba bunyi itu berhenti, lalu terdengar lagi dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Ino sepertinya melupakan sesuatu hingga ia kembali lagi ke tempat Sakura.

"Hei, kau punya paspor, kan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Paspor? Tentu saja. Kenapa?" Sakura bingung ditanyai seperti itu.

"Bagus. Jadi, minggu depan _Boss_ ada _business trip_ ke New York. Nah, kau bertugas untuk mengikutinya". Tubuh Sakura langsung menegang, senyum yang tadi ia tunjukkan langsung menghilang.

"Aku? Tunggu dulu. Bukan harusnya yang ikut kau? Kau kan, seniorku. Kau pasti lebih paham." Sakura berusaha menolak dengan halus.

"Haaaaaah... Ya, kau benar. Tapi sebagai senior aku juga lebih berpengalaman untuk mengatur perusahaan ini saat atasannya tidak ada di tempat. Aku belum bisa membiarkanmu mengambil tugas itu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak bisa pergi lama-lama karena persiapan pernikahanku yang semakin dekat." Penjelasan yang panjang lebar itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Ia sadar betul bahwa itu sudah menjadi bagian dari pekerjaannya dan Sakura sangat menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas. Tapi New York... Sakura hanya tidak percaya bahwa setelah sekian lama dan sekian banyak luka ia akan kembali ke kota itu. Parahnya, ia akan kembali ke kota itu bersama orang yang telah mengakibatkan kesengsaraan dalam hidupnya.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar. Sakura beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan menuju kafetaria. Ia butuh istirahat sejenak, dari pekerjaan dan dari kenangan pahit tentang dia yang terus menghantuinya. Jujur saja, sejak Sasuke muncul lagi dalam hidupnya, Sakura semakin terpuruk dan terjatuh. Semua kenangan dan luka yang sudah berhasil ia tahan kembali muncul ke permukaan. Dan sekarang kemalangan itu akan membawanya kembali ke kota itu, New York, dimana semua cerita itu berawal.

.

.

.

I'm back.

-xoxo

2nd


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam chapter ini ada beberapa dialog yang menggunakan campuran Bahasa Indonesia dan Bahasa Inggris. Hal ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa dialog sebenarnya dilakukan dalam Bahasa Inggris, _chapter_ ini juga agak panjang jadi saya mohon kesabarannya dalam membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JFK International Airport, August 20XX

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda terlihat meregangkan tubuhnya di samping tempat pengambilan bagasi. Tubuhnya lelah setelah menempuh penerbangan selama hampir 18 jam dan pikirannya juga lelah karena hampir sebagian besar waktu itu ia habiskan dengan berdiskusi tentang _meeting_ yang akan ia hadiri besok pagi. Ah, tentu saja ia akan menghadirinya bersama sang atasan, Sasuke Uchiha. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak mengeluhkan diskusi panjangnya dengan Sasuke. Yang ia keluhkan adalah sikap pria itu yang sepertinya berubah 180 derajat dari sebelum ia menjadi sekertarisnya. Rasanya Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin dan... jauh. Tidak ada lagi sapaan yang ia dapatkan, topik pembicaraan mereka hanya seputar pekerjaan. Seperti pada saat mereka berada di ruang tunggu Bandara Narita, Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ayo.", sebuah suara mengembalikan Sakura ke dunia nyata. Dengan segera, ia mengikuti langkah pria yang sudah meninggalkannya menuju pintu keluar.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir 10 tahun, Sakura kembali menginjakkan kaki di Kota New York. Kota penuh harapan yang pernah menjadi rumah baginya. Dengan napas terputus-terputus, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk dari pikirannya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak berhasil karena faktor utama dari cerita sedih hidupnya saat ini sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

Sasuke merasakan tingkah Sakura yang tidak wajar itu. Ia paham betul bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang mengalami _mental breakdown_. Alasannya? Oh, bukankah sudah jelas? Tentu saja ia paham, karena Sasuke sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama. Memang tidak ia tunjukkan, tapi kakinya seperti dirantai dengan sebuah beban yang sangat berat sejak ia tiba di kota ini. Hatinya? Beku, tidak terpengaruh dengan cuaca musim panas New York yang hangat.

"Ah, itu orang yang menjemput kita.", sekali lagi Sasuke memecahkan Sakura dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia melihat seorang pria memegang sebuah _cardboard_ bertuliskan 'Mr. Uchiha & Ms. Haruno' dikejauhan. Senyum Sakura langsung terlihat diwajah letihnya. Sakura kenal betul dengan pria itu.

"Mr. Charles!", teriak Sakura sembari berlari dan memeluk pria itu.  
"Ms. Sakura, _how are you_?" pria itu membalas pelukan Sakura. Keduanya seperti teman lama yang dipertemukan kembali.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Oh my god, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? 10 _years_?", tepat saat Charles akan membalas perkataan Sakura, suara dehaman seseorang terdengar. Sepertinya mereka melupakan kehadiran Sasuke di sana.

"Ah, Mr. Sasuke. Mari saya bawakan koper Anda.", tanpa menjawab Sasuke langsung menyerahkan kopernya dan masuk ke dalam mobil dihadapannya. Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood_ , baik Charles dan Sakura tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka dan langsung bergegas menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap di daerah Manhattan, tepatnya 5th Av. Sakura hapal betul dengan hotel ini dan juga lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia pernah tinggal di sekitar sini, bahkan ia masih hapal dengan kedai makanan yang sering ia kunjungi sepulang sekolah dulu. Mata Sakura pun menggenang, semua ingatan masa lalunya muncul begitu saja. Masa kecilnya, teman-teman sekolahnya, dan semua orang yang ia kenal dulu. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang. Apakah mereka sudah lupa dengannya?

"Kau masuk dulu, aku masih ada urusan. Kamarnya ada di lantai 26.", Sasuke berlalu begitu saja sambil menyerahkan _access card_ kepada Sakura. Lantai 26? Tunggu dulu...  
"Lantai 26? _Penthouse_?", tanya Sakura sambil menarik lengan baju Sasuke yang berlalu dihadapannya. Keduanya pun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke tidak menyangka Sakura akan menyentuhnya dan Sakura pun tidak sadar dengan tingkah refleksnya itu. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Rasa malu pun memenuhi setiap inci tubuh Sakura. Wajahnya pasti sedang berubah warna saat ini, pikirnya.

"Hn. Hanya kamar itu yang bisa didapatkan Ino. Tenang saja, ada dua kamar di dalamnya jadi privasi masing-masing akan terjaga. Sudah, aku pergi dulu.", tanpa menoleh, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil yang tadi mereka tumpangi dan melesat meninggalkan area hotel itu. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Sakura berjalan menuju _elevator_ yang akan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia tidak membayangkan akan terjebak bersama dengan Sasuke selama 4 hari ke depan. Sakura hanya berharap bahwa semua urusannya di sini bisa cepat selesai dan ia bisa cepat kembali ke balik meja kerjanya, jauh dari Sasuke.

Setelah berendam dengan air panas, tubuh Sakura sudah kembali rileks lagi. Masih dengan tubuh dan kepala yang dibalut oleh handuk, ia membongkar koper miliknya mencari sepasang pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sebuah kaos putih polos dan celana _leggings_ hitam menjadi pilihannya. Kegiatan malamnya ini pun ia lanjutkan dengan mengeringkan rambutnya. Sembari mengeringkan rambut, pandangan Sakura terpaku pada jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan suasana Kota New York. Matahari yang baru terbenam masih menyisakan langit berwarna oranye dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang satu per satu lampunya mulai berkelip. Belum lagi hiruk pikuk jalanan di bawah yang sepertinya tidak pernah sepi. Ah, Sakura rindu dengan suasana kota ini. _The Big Apple_ tempat orang mengejar mimpinya. Sakura melirik jam di layar ponselnya, pukul 20.08. Ia paham betul bahwa tujuannya ke sini bukanlah untuk berlibur, tapi jalan-jalan sebentar tidak akan menjadi masalah, bukan? Lagipula, atasannya pun sepertinya tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Segera Sakura mematikan _hair dryer_ -nya, mengambil jaket miliknya dari lemari dan bergegas untuk menelusuri kota ini.

Dengan langkah ringan, Sakura berjalan mengitari 5th Av. Sebuah senyum simpul tidak ia lepaskan dari wajahnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan suasana ini, hiruk pikuk para pejalan kaki yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan sekitar mereka. Mata Sakura berkelana ke setiap sudut jalan, berusaha memunculkan memori yang ada. Pandangan Sakura lalu jatuh pada sebuah kedai makanan di ujung jalan. Kedai makanan yang sangat familiar baginya karena dulu ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan atau sekedar kongko bersama teman-temannya.

" _Hi, can I get one medium size pepperoni pizza and one coke, please_?", dengan ramah Sakura memesan makanannya.

" _Sure_ , totalnya $10. _Please wait_.", penjaja makanan tersebut pun membalas Sakura dengan ramah. Setelah membayar, Sakura mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tempat ini 85% masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, hanya ada beberapa perubahan interior di sana-sini.

" _Here's your order, Miss_.", seorang wanita paruh baya mengantarkan pesanan milik Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia langsung menyantap pizza dihadapannya.

" _Wait_ , sepertinya aku mengenalimu.", ternyata wanita paruh baya itu masih berdiri di samping mejanya. Sakura pun langsung tersenyum lebar berharap bahwa wanita itu akan betul-betul mengingat dirinya, seperti Sakura mengingat wanita itu.

"Ah! Kau gadis yang namanya seperti bunga itu, _right_? Hmm, Jasmine? Rose? Eh…"

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura."

"Betul, Sakura! Ah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! _How are you, kid_?" wanita itu dengan gembira memeluk Sakura dihadapannya. Ternyata dari sekian banyaknya masih ada satu orang di kota ini yang mengingatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mrs. da Silva. Aku rindu sekali denganmu.", Sakura membalas pelukan itu.

" _Please, just_ Janice. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal, eh? Astaga aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan muncul lagi di sini!"

"Maaf, aku pergi tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahumu. Aku kembali ke Jepang karena pekerjaan orang tuaku. _I'm sorry_."

" _Don't be sorry_! Bisa melihatmu kembali saja sudah membuatku senang, Sakura. Aku harap kau bisa sering berkunjung ke sini.", perbincangan hangat itu pun terus berlanjut hingga Sakura menghabiskan pizza di hadapannya. Banyak cerita yang mereka tukar dalam perbincangan itu. Sakura juga akhirnya tahu bahwa sebagian teman-temannya ternyata masih sering berkumpul di kedai pizza ini.

"Ah, kau mungkin bisa datang lagi hari Sabtu ini. Biasanya teman-temanmu _brunch_ di sini. Mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut jika melihatmu!", kata Janice dengan penuh semangat.

"Uh, _I don't know_ , Janice. Kalau tidak sibuk aku pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Aku akan meninggalkan nomorku. Kau bisa menghubungiku atau memberikannya kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka. _Btw_ , sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang. Kau juga harus menutup _shop_ -mu, _right_? Sampai jumpa, Janice.", setelah mengucapkan perpisahan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia sungguh bahagia karena ternyata masih ada orang yang mengingat dirinya. Timbul secercah harapan bahwa teman-temannya juga masih mengingatnya. _I mean_ , mereka masih sering berkumpul di kedai pizza langganan mereka berarti besar kemungkinan bahwa mereka masih ingat dengan Sakura, kan?

 _ **Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt...**_

"Halo?"

"Kau dimana?", suara dingin seorang pria terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Saya sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hot-"

"Pulang. Sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus kita diskusikan."

"Baik. Tuan Uchi-"

 _ **Tut… Tut… Tut..**_

 _What the f_ \- Apa-apaan Sasuke?! Ia bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, batin Sakura. Segera, ia memutar langkahnya dan berlari menuju hotelnya. Jujur, ia sangat kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seenak jidatnya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah atasannya dan nasibnya berada ditangan pria itu. Sambil berlari, Sakura juga mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima segala perkataan Sasuke nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terlihat gelisah di dalam _penthouse_ ini. Ia terus saja mondar-mandir, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang khawatir saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia memasuki ruangan ini, ia tidak melihat sosok wanita merah muda yang datang bersama dengan dirinya. Dimana wanita itu? Apa yang terjadinya? Apakah dia sedang melakukan sesuatu? Dengan siapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otak Sasuke. Dengan kasar, ia mendudukan diri di atas sofa biru sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _ **Pip**_

Pintu utama pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita merah muda yang ditunggu oleh Sasuke. Seketika itu juga perasaan lega meliputi dirinya. Sakura tidak apa-apa, ia tidak terluka atau sebagainya. Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Di tengah jalan, langkahnya pun terhenti. Dilihatnya pelipis Sakura yang dipenuhi keringat dan juga deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sakura pasti berlari ke sini, entah dari mana dia tadi. Perasaan bersalah langsung memenuhi diri pria itu. Tidak seharusnya ia berbicara-memerintahkan-Sakura untuk datang kepadanya.

"Saku-"

"Maaf, saya tadi keluar sebentar. Hal apa yang akan kita diskusikan, Tuan Uchiha?", potong Sakura sembari mengatur napasnya. Sasuke pun terdiam. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan yang ia buat agar Sakura cepat kembali.

"Ah, itu tidak penting. Kita bisa membahasnya besok pagi saat sarapan. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang. Selamat malam.", dengan begitu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu utama.

 **WHAT. THE. F-**

Apa-apaan si Uchiha itu?! Berani-beraninya ia membuatku berlari kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan omong kosong tadi?! Dasar sinting, batin Sakura. Dengan langkah penuh emosi, ia menuju kamarnya dan mandi lagi akibat keringat yang mengguyur tubuhnya itu. Sakura terus merutuki Sasuke yang mempermainkannya. Oh ya, mempermainkannya karena ia memerintahkan Sakura untuk segera kembali demi sebuah ucapan selamat malam. _What a jerk!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berbaring di atas kasurnya tanpa rasa kantuk padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 00.49. Pikirannya terus berputar mengenai kejadian tadi. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke asal-asalan memerintahkan Sakura seperti tadi Tapi, hei, bukankah Sasuke berhak melakukannya? Ia adalah atasan Sakura dan tindakannya yang berjalan-jalan saat bekerja itu tidak profesional, kan? Tentu saja Sasuke berhak menegurnya, kan? Oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke, ia merasa sangat takut ketika ia tidak menemukan Sakura dalam kamar ini tadi. Ia takut bahwa wanita itu akan pergi dan meninggalkannya. Duka yang lama atas kepergian Sakura dulu belum dapat terobati, jadi ia tidak mau kalau harus menambah beban itu lagi.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk ke ruang makan mencari minuman beralkohol yang terpajang di sana. Setelah memilih, ia pun langsung menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah gelas dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Sensasi panas minuman itu pun langsung menjalar di tenggorokan Sasuke. Rasa pahitnya membuat pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Dituangkan lagi segelas, lalu ia meminumnya.

"Tuan Uchiha? Anda belum tidur?", suara Sakura tiba-tiba terdengar, menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke.

"Ah, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri? Sepertinya tadi aku berisik hingga kau terbangun.", jawab Sasuke cepat berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Tidak. Saya terbangun karena haus.", pandangan Sakura beralih kepada sebotol minuman keras yang isinya sudah berkurang sepertiganya.

"Kalau Anda memang tidak bisa tidur, seharusnya Anda jangan minum itu. Kalau Anda mabuk, bagaimana dengan _meeting_ kita nanti? Hah, tunggu sebentar. Akan saya buatkan teh.", jawab Sakura dengan nada yang terkesan sedang mengomeli Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam. Bukan karena diomeli, tapi karena ini adalah kedua kalinya Sakura berbicara secara panjang kepada Sasuke sejak mereka bertemu kembali. Tidak butuh waktu lama, secangkir teh hangat tersaji dihadapan Sasuke.

"Ini. Kebetulan ada teh _California Poppy_ di _pantry_. Teh ini bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran.", setelah menyajikan teh, Sakura pun membereskan wiski yang tadi di minum Sasuke dan segera pamit undur diri.

"Tunggu. Bisa tolong temani aku sebentar?", sebuah permohonan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun kebingungan, entah harus memenuhinya atau mengabaikannya. Setelah hampir tiga menit, akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan itu, hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi gelas yang beradu dengan meja makan.

"Tadi aku pergi untuk bertemu dengan kakakku. Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku ke sini bersama denganmu dan dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya dia rindu padamu.", ucap Sasuke _out of nowhere_. Sakura langsung tersentak. Kakaknya? Itachi? Kalau kakaknya masih ada di sini, berarti seluruh keluarganya juga, kan? Sakura seakan mendapat tamparan kenyataan yang keras. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa keluarga itu, keluarga Uchiha masih berada di New York. Napasnya kembali tidak beraturan, menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap.

"Ah, sepertinya keluarga Anda sudah menetap di sini, ya?", Sakura berusaha setenang mungkin dalam menyampaikannya.

"Keluargaku? Tidak. Hanya kakakku saja. Ia menetap di New York karena pekerjaannya dan karena ia menikah dengan warga sini. Jadi, yah, dia satu-satunya yang menjadi Warga Amerika.", Tunggu dulu. Berarti orang tuanya-

"Orang tua Anda?"

"Mereka menetap bersamaku di Jepang. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini kami di sana.", Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus merasa lega atau marah. Lega karena ia tidak akan bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha di New York, marah karena selama ini mereka berada di dekatnya, di Jepang. Keduanya kembali terdiam, suasananya pun berubah menjadi canggung.

Dentingan jam menyadarkan mereka. Pukul 03.00, sedikit lagi matahari akan terbit.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, Sakura. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Selamat tidur.", Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hembusan napas kasar terdengar, disusul dengan derit kursi dari arah dapur. Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, berusaha untuk terlelap kembali. Pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke kembali membawa sesak dalam dadanya. Semua kenangan tentang keluarganya, Sasuke, dan keluarga Uchiha kembali berputar. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak menangis karena sedih, tapi karena marah. Marah karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan melupakan segala memori itu.

Perlahan tangis Sakura berhenti dan dirinya jatuh ke alam mimpi. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu, mimpi yang selalu datang di saat yang paling tidak diinginkan. Mimpi tentang dirinya yang masih utuh dan bahagia, dikelilingi orang-orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Setitik air mata kembali lolos dari mata kiri Sakura. Dalam tidur pun ia masih menangis. Sakura betul-betul benci dengan kehidupannya sendiri, kehidupan yang terjebak dalam lingkaran kesedihan. Ia ingin sekali menemukan kedamaian hidup, bebas dari segala kesedihan yang selalu menghantuinya. Tapi, semua itu sepertinya tidak akan mungkin terjadi karena takdir mempertemukannya kembali lagi dengan sumber dari segala kesengsaraan ini. Takdir memang kejam dan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang itu.

.

.

.

Dalam _chapter_ selanjutnya semua akan mulai terungkap. So, brace yourself.

-xoxo

2nd.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter six**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma kopi tercium dari arah ruang makan, memberikan semangat bagi siapa saja yang menciumnya. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda terlihat sibuk menata meja makan untuk sarapan. Dua piring _english breakfast_ tersaji bersama dua cangkir kopi. Ya, bukan teh melainkan kopi. Sepertinya yang menyantap adalah _caffeine junkies_.

"Kau memasaknya?", Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Sakura. Terkejut, Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan peralatan makan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha. Saya tadi memesan _room_ _service_. Keahlian memasak saya tidak memungkinkan untuk menyajikan makanan seperti ini.", balas Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sasuke menghela napas, lagi-lagi wanita itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Mau sampai kapan? Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Dalam diam, ia mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di hadapannya dan menyantap sarapan bersama. Setengah jam berlalu, keduanya pun sudah selesai sarapan dengan tenang.

"Tuan Uchiha, ini data yang kemarin Anda minta. Ino baru saja mengirimkannya. Saya rasa data ini kita bisa mendapatkan _deal_ -nya hari ini.", wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah tablet kepada atasannya. Sasuke memeriksa kata demi kata dengan teliti, memastikan bahwa apa yang dibacanya adalah data yang berguna dalam _meeting_ nanti. Di sisi lain, Sakura sepertinya tak bisa berhenti melihat ke arah Sasuke. Rambut hitamnya yang disisir dengan rapi, mata hitamnya yang terbingkai sebuah kacamata tipis, struktur wajahnya yang keras dan tegas, bibir indahnya yang menggumamkan kata-kata yang dibacanya. Masih seperti dulu, keindahannya masih sama seperti saat Sasuke berumur 18 tahun. Sasuke yang dulu Sakura dambakan. Ah, tidak, ada sedikit perubahan. Bibir merah yang dulu selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata indah baginya kini berubah menjadi sedikit gelap. _Damn cigarettes_.

Waktu terus berjalan, tak terasa sudah 15 menit Sakura mengagumi keindahan di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi kenangan masa lalu berputar-putar dipikirannya. Semua mimpi yang dulu ia pikir akan terwujud kembali terbayang. Sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajah Sakura, senyuman tulus yang menyimpan arti yang dalam. Sasuke, yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek pengamatan Sakura, merasa ada perubahan atmosfer di ruangan itu. Sebuah kehangatan yang terasa tiba-tiba membuat dirinya menjadi emosional, menghancurkan konsentrasinya. Satu helaan napas panjang, ia melepas kacamata tipis itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Seketika itu, waktu terasa berhenti. Dua pasang mata saling bertemu, bertukar tatapan yang penuh dengan emosi. Si zamrud memancarkan kesedihan, si onyx memancarkan kehilangan. Tapi, ada kesamaan dari mereka. Mereka sama-sama memancarkan kerinduan dan kekecewaan.

Sasuke dan Sakura tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah menyalami tatapan lawan terlalu dalam. Semakin dalam hingga membuka luka lama, semakin lama hingga menyesakkan. Sakura sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Setitik air mata berhasil lolos dari mata kirinya dan mengalir, menuruni pipinya yang memerah.

"Sakura…", Sasuke tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi wanita itu yang basah karena air mata. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekik. Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah tahan melihat wanita dihadapannya mengeluarkan air mata, meskipun hanya karena hal sederhana. Telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar berhasil menutupi seluruh pipi dan rahang kiri Sakura, menyusupkan jari-jarinya dalam rambut halus Sakura. Dengan perlahan meraba wajahnya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan baginya. Sakura seperti tersengat listrik, sensasi mengejutkan yang sangat ia rindukan. Kehangatan memenuhi relung hatinya yang membeku. Tanpa sadar aliran air mata semakin deras membanjiri wajah ayunya, membuat Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sasuke…", _that's it._ Dengan Sakura yang menangis dalam pelukannya dan fakta bahwa akhirnya wanita itu menyebut namanya seperti dulu, Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dilepaskan pelukannya itu dan dengan tanpa pikir panjang ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dan jarak di antara mereka pun semakin tipis hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Bibir mereka saling bertemu, menyalurkan sejuta perasaan yang tertahan. Kecupan perlahan menjadi lumatan lembut. Perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak memegang leher Sakura, memberikan _support_ untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Sakura pun menggerakan tangannya, memegang lengan kekar Sasuke dan perlahan terus naik hingga ke lehernya. Tepat saat tangannya menyentuh dada Sasuke, Sakura seperti ditampar dengan keras untuk kembali kepada kenyataan. Salah, semua ini salah. Sakura tidak boleh melakukan hal ini, tidak dengan Sasuke. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia mendorong tubuh pria itu, mematahkan ciuman romantis mereka.

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha. Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Sekarang saya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk _meeting_. Permisi.".

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku yang minta ma-", Sasuke tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Sakura sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

" _ **FUCK!**_ ", Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa, mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Bodoh, Sasuke bodoh. Andai saja ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh wajah wanita itu, tidak mencium bibir lembut wanita itu, tentu saja ketegangan ini tidak akan terjadi. _But, hey_ , siapa coba yang tidak tahan melihat wanita yang dicintainya menangis? Lagi pula ia hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Ia tidak bermaksud menciumnya, kau tahu? Sial, sungguh sial.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Sakura membenarkan riasannya yang sedikit rusak karena tangisannya tadi. Beruntung ia belum menggunakan _lipstick_ , jika tidak, _oh my_ , wajahnya pasti berantakan. Bibir merah mudanya masih merasakan kehangatan yang sempat hadir, dan dengan perlahan menyentuhnya. Tidak, tentu saja tadi bukanlah ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, sensasi yang dihadirkanlah yang membuat semuanya terasa salah. Tidak seharusnya ia berciuman dengannya, tidak setelah apa yang ia dan keluarganya lakukan kepada Sakura.

Wanita itu menampar dirinya sendiri, menyadarkannya untuk tetap profesional. Dua hari lagi, Sakura. Dua hari lagi dan kau akan kembali ke balik mejamu, tidak perlu berhubungan secara langsung dengan orang itu, batinnya. Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya, bersiap untuk _meeting_ hari ini.

"Kau sudah siap?", suara Sasuke dari arah ruang tamu menyambutnya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya yang diikuti dengan langkah kecilnya untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Tuan, kerah Anda sedikit kurang rapi.", tegur Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sasuke membetulkan kerah kemejanya. Sepertinya usaha Sasuke tidak cukup memuaskan Sakura. Menurutnya kerah Sasuke masih kurang rapi. Setelah mengucapkan kata permisi, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan kerah dan dasi atasannya itu. Ia juga sedikit merapikan kerah jas yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sebuah gerakan kecil yang membuat keadaan menjadi sangat canggung. _Well_ , mereka selalu canggung tapi kecanggungan hari ini sangat terasa. Ditambah lagi insiden kecil mereka tadi membuat semuanya menjadi menyesakkan. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke sangat berharap bahwa hari ini cepat berlalu dan _deal_ yang mereka inginkan cepat tercapai agar ia bisa kembali ke kamar hotelnya, menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia melakukan hal yang lebih gila daripada insiden kecil yang dialaminya tadi.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore dan Sasuke sudah sangat kelelahan. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia mendapatkan _deal_ itu, tapi pihak perusahaan itu memutuskan untuk mengulur waktu lagi. _Well_ , dalam berbisnis kau memang harus sangat berhati-hati apalagi saat akan menyutujui _deal_ bernilai ratusan juta dolar. Tapi, mengulur waktu hingga berbulan-bulan tentu saja merugikan pihak lainnya. Itulah alasan Sasuke datang ke New York, untuk mendesak calon _partner_ perusahaannya itu untuk segera menyutujui _deal_ yang seharusnya sudah _final_ dua bulan yang lalu. Yah, sekalian berjalan-jalan ke kota kelahirannya itu.

"Sakura, ayo kita makan malam diluar saja hari ini. Aku agak bosan dengan makanan hotel.".

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Saya akan memesan tempatnya. Apakah Tuan mau masakan Italia atau-", kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena dering ponselnya yany tidak berhenti. Setelah mengucapkan maaf, ia menyapa penelepon yang menghubunginya itu. Awal pembicaraan mereka terasa canggung hingga tiba-tiba ia terperanjat dari kursinya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat bahagia. Untung saja, masih ada sabuk pengaman yang menahannya jika tidak mungkin ia sudah melompat keluar. Tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi satu hal yang Sasuke tahu adalah bahwa percakapan itu menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Artinya ada seorang kenalan Sakura di New York yang menghubungi wanita itu. Tapi siapa? _Basically_ , semua kenalan Sakura merupakan kenalannya juga karena bisa dikatakan bahwa dulu keduanya tidak terpisahkan. Pertanyaan mengenai siapa yang menghubungi wanita itu terus memenuhi kepala Sasuke hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa perbincangan mereka sudah selesai.

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha. Sepertinya nanti malam saya tidak bisa ikut makan malam dengan-",

"Kenapa?", potong Sasuke.

"Ah, kenalan saya di sini ingin bertemu dengan saya sebentar sambil makan malam.".

"Siapa?"

"Itu… Anda tidak mungkin mengenalnya. Saya akan memesankan makan malam untuk Anda dan menyajikannya sebelum pergi.", dengan sopan Sakura mengelak pertanyaan Sasuke. Keheningan kembali mengisi.

"Jadinya Anda mau makan malam dengan apa? Biar saya pesankan.",

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memesannya sendiri.",

"Tapi, Tuan-";

"Tidak usah. _Have fun_.", jujur saja Sasuke kesal. Bukan karena Sakura tidak ikut makan malam dengannya tapi karena siapa yang menghubungi wanita itu. Seorang lelaki, kah? Atau seorang perempuan? Sasuke menutup mata, menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Bayangan orang yang menelepon Sakura terus berputar. _Well,_ kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang mengajaknya.

.

.

.

" _Hi! You're downstairs? Okay, I'm on my way!_ ", suara Sakura terdengar dari kamarnya. Dengan kaos hitam dengan _skinny jeans_ warna senada, ia sepertinya sudah siap untuk pergi menikmati malamnya.

"Tuan, saya akan keluar sebentar. Anda mau makan malam dengan apa? Akan saya pesankan sekarang.", Sakura menyapa Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di balkon.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih belum lapar. Kau pergilah, sepertinya kenalanmu itu sudah menunggu.", balasnya tanpa menoleh. _Well, as you wish_ , batin Sakura. Setelah pamit sekali lagi, wanita itu pun meninggalkan atasannya itu sendirian. Bukannya ia tidak menghormati Sasuke, tapi pria itu sendiri yang tidak mau menerima tawarannya. Hm, mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura tidak bisa memaksa.

"Sakura!", sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sebuah sosok familiar terlihat melambaikan tangannya, memberitahukan kehadirannya kepada orang yang namanya ia sebut.

" _Oh, my god!_ Michael!", dengan penuh suka cita Sakura berlari dan memeluk tubuh pria di hadapannya itu. Kedua pihak tidak menyangka bahwa setelah hampir 10 tahun mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Apa kabarmu, Sakura? _Gosh_ , sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Kau tambah cantik dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu.".

"Kau juga lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu.", kedua orang itu terus berbicara sepanjang perjalanan menuju kedai pizza langganan mereka. Ya, kedai pizza tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu semasa sekolah.

" _Hey, guys!_ Lihat siapa yang kutemukan!", seru Michael begitu membuka pintu masuk itu. Ada 7 orang yang sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita bahkan berlari dan memeluk Sakura.

" _Dammit, Sakura!_ Ke mana saja kau?! Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku dengan para idiot ini!", kata wanita berambut pirang yang memeluk Sakura.

"Woah, woah. Siapa yang kau maksud dengan idiot, hah?", sahut salah satu pria di meja makan itu.

" _Gosh,_ kalian berdua masih tidak berubah rupanya. Masih saja sering berkelahi, hahaha.", tawa Sakura. Ia pun bergabung bersama teman-temannya itu, bertukar kabar dan cerita yang tertinggal. Tawa terdengar memenuhi kedai sederhana itu, membuat semua pelanggan merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mereka.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Anna dan Matt akhirnya akan menikah juga. Padahal kalian selalu saja bertengkar. Bahkan aku saja tadi disambut dengan pertengkaran kalian.", Sakura menunjuk kedua teman di hadapannya sambil ketawa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terjebak dengannya, hahaha. _By the way,_ apa statusmu sekarang?", tanya wanita bernama Anna itu.

" _I'm very much single, thanks for asking._ ", jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan jari manisnya yang masih kosong.

" _Single_? Lalu, bagaimana dengan _soulmate_ -mu itu? Si Sasuke?", satu nama itu membuat Sakura tersedak dari _coke_ yang diteguknya. Semua orang dimeja itu dengan sigap langsung menyodorkan tisu dan segelas air putih. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menyinggung soal Sasuke. Yah, lagipula mereka juga teman-temannya, kan.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku ke sini bersamanya. Dia itu-",

"APA?! Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya?!", serentak delapan orang dihadapannya itu berseru.

"Hey! _Let me finish._ Dia itu sekarang atasanku. Kalian tahu, kan, aku ke sini karena _business trip._ Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa mengajaknya sembarangan.", elak Sakura.

" _We don't care!_ Dia teman kami juga, tahu! Cepat hubungi dia untuk ke sini! Atau aku saja yang menghubunginya." Sahut seorang pria bernama Luke. Sakura enggan untuk mengajak Sasuke karena pertama, status mereka bukanlah teman melainkan atasan dan bawahan; kedua, di sini ada Michael, orang yang entah kenapa tidak pernah pria itu sukai; dan ketiga, kejadian tadi pagi yang masih membuatnya canggung untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Setelah desakan demi desakan, wanita itu akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Anda sudah makan malam?", telepon Sakura langsung diangkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm, begini. Sebenarnya sekarang saya sedang berkumpul dengan Anna dan gerombolannya. Anda mungkin sudah lupa, tapi mereka mengajak makan malam bersama. Bagaima-"

"Dimana?"

"Ah, di kedai pizza Mrs. da Silva. Anda tidak perlu dat-"

"Bilang mereka, aku akan segera ke sana.", _tut_. Sambungan telepon langsung terputus. Sakura langsung panik, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menyetujuinya begitu saja. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau suasana akan berubah canggung? Bagaimana kalau kehadiran Sasuke justru akan merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka?

 _ **Kring!**_

Suara bel pintu terdengar, di ikuti dengan sesosok pria tinggi memasuki gedung itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar dibalut dengan sebuah kaos putih dan _jeans_ hitam, rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan menambah kesan _bad boy_ darinya. Tubuh Sakura langsung menegang, _oh boy_ , dia tahu siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Sasuke, _over here!_ ", teriak Ben, salah satu dari gerombolan itu. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja itu.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kau akan langsung datang. Tidak bisa lama-lama jauh dari _soulmate_ -mu, huh?", goda Anna. Sasuke tidak menyahut, matanya sibuk memandang Sakura yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Dengan santainya ia duduk dikursi kosong di hadapan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Dari sini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura yang gugup dan takut.

Waktu berlalu dan cerita terus mengalir dari kumpulan teman itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke cukup aktif menanggapi bahkan bercanda dengan mereka. Beberapa kali pun ia tertawa dan menggoda teman-temannya. Ia menunjukkan jati dirinya yang asli, seorang periang yang jenaka. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum, ia teringat saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak satu sekolah, mereka pasti selalu berkumpul di tempat ini untuk melepas kelelahan sepulang sekolah. Sakura rindu hari-hari itu.

" _Well, it's almost 10,_ aku dan Sakura harus kembali ke hotel sekarang. Kami masih harus menghadiri _meeting_ besok pagi.", Sasuke ingin mengakhiri _gathering_ itu.

" _BOO!_ Kau tidak seru!", protes semua orang.

"Hey, hey, besok kita masih bisa bertemu. Atau lusa, _okay?_ "

" _Fine, Mr. CEO!_ Jangan lupa menghubungi kami, ya? _Bye!_ ", setelah hampir 3 jam berkumpul, akhirnya mereka berpisah. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke yang tadi terlihat ceria kembali ke dirinya yang dingin dan Sakura kembali menjadi dirinya yang menciut di samping atasannya itu.

"Hey, Sakura. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?", tanya Sasuke saat mereka memasuki _lobby_ hotel mereka.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Ada apa?"

"Oke, aku langsung ke intinya saja. Kenapa kau membenciku?", Sakura berhenti, matanya menatap langsung ke mata hitam pria di sampingnya.

"Saya tidak membenci siapapun. Anda mungkin salah paham."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu?", wanita itu tidak menjawab. Tidak peduli berapa kali Sasuke menuntut jawaban, ia tetap diam hingga sampai di _penthouse_ mereka.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu salahku apa. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan adalah tindakan dari seorang pengecut. Kau lari dari masalahmu dan sembunyi di balik penampilan sok tegarmu. Kau tahu, sikapmu itu membuatku muak.", Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Kata-kata menusuk itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari. Sakura yang sedari tadi menahan luapan emosinya karena pertanyaan Sasuke di _lobby,_ tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau boleh mengatainya dengan sebutan apapun, tapi pengecut bukanlah kata yang tepat untuknya. Ia menarik napas Panjang, lalu berputar menghadap pria itu.

"Apa katamu? Pengecut? Bukankah itu yang seharusnya aku katakan kepadamu, hah?", tidak ada lagi bahasa yang sopan dari Sakura. Perubahan sikapnya itu membuat Sasuke kaget tapi kata-katanya juga membuat emosi Sasuke naik.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kaulah yang lari dari masalah, bukan aku!"

"Oh tentu saja semua orang akan lari jika sumber masalahnya adalah kau, Yang Mulia Sasuke Uchiha. Dan karena kau menyinggung tentang sikapku, baiklah, aku tidak akan menghindarinya lagi. Kau tahu, mengenalmu dan keluargamu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Jika bisa memutar waktu pun aku akan menghindari kalian para Uchiha!"

"Kau- Apa maksud-"

"Apakah kau tau alasanku yang sebenarnya meninggalkan New York? Meninggalkan semua teman dan mimpiku di sini untuk pindah ke negara yang seharusmya kusebut rumah tapi bukan rumah untukku? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi orang yang bahasanya tidak aku mengerti? Ah, kau tidak akan pernah tahu! Kau terlalu sibuk dimanjakan oleh orang tua sialanmu itu!"

"Sakura! Cukup!", tanpa sadar Sasuke berteriak. Ia mencapai puncaknya saat Sakura menyebut orang tuanya dengan tidak hormat. Sakura pun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Semua kepahitan masa lalu kembali teringat dikepalanya.

"Tadi kau menuntut kebenaran dariku, kan? _Well, here's the truth._ Karena ayahmu yang serakah dan arogan itu, keluargaku kehilangan usaha yang dibangun dengan susah payah! Ayahmu mengambil semua yang keluargaku miliki. Keluargaku jatuh miskin karena keluargamu! Bahkan aku harus merelakan beasiswaku di Juilliard, _hell_ , aku bahkan tidak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sehari-hari! _Basically_ , masa depanku hancur karena keluargamu! Karena kau! Oh, dan kau tahu apa yang terburuk? Orang tuaku harus banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami. Ibuku jatuh sakit dan meninggal karena terlalu lelah bekerja; ayahku pun tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya dan lebih memilih mengikuti ibuku. Orang tuaku pergi karena kalian, para Uchiha.", tangis Sakura pecah. Semua dinding pertahanan yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun runtuh seketika. Kenangan tentang orang tuanyalah yang membuatnya tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Sasuke terdiam, memproses semua yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang semua itu. Satu hal yang ia tahu; Sasuke tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat ambisius tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya rela menyingkirkan orang terdekatnya untuk mencapai tujuannya.

" _There_ , kau sekarang tahu kebenarannya, kan? Kau puas? Mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi! Hiduplah dengan cara masing-masing! Hiduplah seperti dulu sebelum kita bertemu lagi! Aku mohon, Sasuke. Aku mohon."

"Seperti dulu? Apakah kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku hidup tanpa tahu keadaanmu? Kamu tahu itu-"

"Kau tersiksa? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kalian memang sama saja! Para manusia egois yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain. Sudah cukup! Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri begitu kembali ke Jepang. Permisi."

"Sakura, tunggu!", _blam!_ Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di ruang tamu. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, semuanya terasa tidak nyata. Ia tidak mengetahui satu hal pun yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Selama ini orang tuanya menyembunyikan hal itu, ah, atau ia saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya? Dengan frustasi ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebungkus rokok dan mengisapnya hingga habis. Asap rokok memenuhi _penthouse_ itu, menembus setiap celah pintu yang ada. Sakura yang menciumnya, membuat aliran air matanya semakin deras. Ia benci rokok karena hal itu mengingatkannya kepada hari-hari terakhir ayahnya yang penuh dengan asap rokok dan minuman beralkohol, sebelum akhirnya ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Kedua orang itu saat ini terpuruk; yang satu karena tidak bisa melepas masa lalunya, yang satu karena menyadari alasan dibalik penderitaan wanita yang dicintainya. Mereka mengira bahwa jika semua rahasia terungkap akan ada kelegaan yang menenangkan. Sepertinya hukum itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka. Seharusnya rahasia itu tetap terkubur bersama kenangan mereka, dibiarkan hilang tergerus ruang dan waktu.

.

.

.

Tunggu kelanjutannya.

-xoxo

2nd.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memijat tengkuknya yang pegal, lelah karena duduk seharian di balik meja kerjanya. Semua dokumen telah diselesaikan dan email penting telah dikirimkan. Tunggu dulu, masih ada setumpuk dokumen lagi yang harus ia serahkan kepada atasannya untuk ditinjau. Hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya, matanya terpaku pada tumpukan dokumen itu. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di New York. Anehnya tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan di tempatnya bekerja. Sakura masih melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa; Sasuke pun demikian. Semuanya tampak normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, well, Sakura kadang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika harus mendampingi Sasuke saat meeting atau saat atasannya itu berbicara padanya. Mungkin aku saja yang berlebihan, pikirnya.

Sakura mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum membuka pintu di hadapannya. Menjulurkan kepalanya, ia pun bersuara.  
"Tuan Uchiha, saya membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus Anda tinjau ulang," nadanya sopan.  
"Ah, taruh di situ," kata pria itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari monitor. Sakura melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh atasannya itu. Matanya berkelana melihat tumpukan dokumen lain yang memenuhi meja di hadapannya. Penampilan pria di hadapannya pun tak luput dari perhatiannya. Dasi yang dilonggarkan, lengan kemeja yang terlipat, kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya dan tentu saja kantung matanya yang menggelap. Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Kopi dalam gelas di sampingnya pun telah tandas diminum.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Sakura spontan.  
"Tidak ada. Kalau semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang,"  
"Saya akan buatkan kopi untuk Anda," suara ketikan pun terhenti. Kini atensi Sasuke beralih kepada sosok wanita itu.  
"Tidak perlu," tegas dan dingin. Kata-kata itu tidak menghentikan Sakura untuk meraih cangkir kopi yang berada di samping Sasuke.  
"Anda terlihat lelah, Tuan. Saya tahu bahwa Anda tidak akan berhenti sebelum semua pekerjaan Anda selesai. Setidaknya biarlah secangkir kopi mengisi energi Anda kembali," senyum kecil terukir di wajah Sakura. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat kondisi pria di hadapannya yang terlihat seperti akan pingsan kapan saja. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil cangkir itu, takut akan reaksi apa yang akan ia dapatkan.  
"Tunggu," tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan tindakan Sakura. Pria itu beranjak dari tempak duduknya.

"Aku perlu kau untuk melakukan sesuatu. Putar badanmu," seperti disihir wanita merah muda itu bergerak sesuai perintah. Matanya menatap jendela, memperhatikan bayangan yang terpantul. Perlahan pantulan itu semakin dekat hingga Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dipinggangnya. Uchiha Sasuke memeluknya, sangat erat.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kita seperti ini sebentar saja? Lima menit, ah, dua menit saja," katanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut merah muda itu. Aroma bunga langsung menyapa indera penciumannya, membuatnya semakin terbuai dengan kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Sakura membatu, terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Butuh waktu baginya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi. Tangannya bergetar, nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang ia pegang. Sakura benci untuk mengakuinya tapi sungguh ia sangat merindukan pelukan dari Sasuke. Air mata mulai menggenang, tangan kanannya dengan hati-hati menyentuh sepasang tangan kekar dipinggangnya.

" _Take your time_ ," kata Sakura pelan, menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar. Detak jantung Sasuke yang cepat terdengar dengan jelas ditelinganya, membuat jantungnya juga berdetak mengikuti iramanya. Detik-detik mulai berlalu, pelukan itu perlahan mengendur.

"Maaf," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tunggu," Sakura meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi itu ke atas meja lalu meraih tangan Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura-lah yang memeluk duluan.

" _Goddammit,_ Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu. Tanpa diminta Sasuke pun melingkarkan tangannya pada sosok dalam dekapannya itu. Pelukan itu begitu hangat dan posesif, membuat air mata yang Sakura tahan akhirnya keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf. Maaf," kata itu terus keluar dari mulut Sasuke bagaikan mantra.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu segala kesulitan yang kau alami. Maaf sudah menjadi orang brengsek yang terus menyalahkanmu. Maaf, Sakura. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal," Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Sakura, menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama bergetar karena tangis masing-masing. Jantung keduanya pun bedetak kencang berusaha mengungguli satu sama lain. Kata maaf terus keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Segala penyesalan pun ia sampaikan kepada wanita mungil dalam dekapannya. Tangan Sakura mulai bergerak, mengusap punggung Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan sekaligus memberitahunya bahwa ia tahu seberapa besar penyesalan yang pria itu rasakan. Perlahan Sakura melonggarkan pelukan mereka, memegang wajah Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menyalahkanmu atas hal yang sama sekali tidak kau ketahui. Maafkan aku," tangis keduanya pun kembali pecah, suara isakan memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Bisakah kita mulai lagi dari awal, Sakura? Aku tahu aku tidak pantas meminta ini kepadamu. Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihatmu setiap hari tanpa bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Maafkan aku yang egois ini tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa," kata Sasuke di sela tangisnya. Sakura juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangisnya semakin kencang. Bohong kalau Sakura tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi kebencian dan amarah sudah terlanjur menguasai dirinya hingga ia melupakan fakta bahwa sosok dalam pelukannya ini tidak bersalah.

"Kau tidak bersalah, Sasuke. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu begitu saja," Sakura menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sasuke, "Kita tata dulu hati masing-masing. Setelah itu baru kita coba menata hubungan kita, _okay_?", kata Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyuman. Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dengan erat, ribuan kata terima kasih pun terucap. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain terima kasih kepada wanita itu. Sasuke merasa lega karena Sakura bersedia untuk memperbaikmemperbaik di antara mereka. Sasuke merasa bahagia.

" _Okay_ , cukup pelukannya. Pekerjaanmu masih menunggu, Tuan Uchiha," Sakura mengingatkan. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan tawa kecil pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, benar. Astaga aku sampai lupa. Maaf kau harus melihat sisiku yang cengeng ini," tangannya mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Keduanya pun tertawa. Sakura kembali mengambil cangkir kopi yang sempat ditinggalkan dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Apakah barusan kau merokok? Baunya sangat menyengat," tanya Sakura sambil membuka pintu di hadapannya.

"Hanya dua batang. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk melepaskan stres, kau tahu," jawab Sasuke sambil memegang tengkuknya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura sangat benci dengan rokok dan orang yang merokok.

" _Well_ , ada aku di sini," kata Sakura sebelum hilang dibalik pintu. Sesaat Sasuke merasa bingung dengan perkataannya itu. Tiba-tiba bola lampu muncul di atas kepala Sasuke, akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura. Senyum sumringah terukir di wajah tampannya. Perasaan bahagia meliputi dirinya. Sakura dan segala permainan katanya selalu bisa membuatnya berdegup, tidak ada yang berubah. Merasa energinya sudah terisi, Sasuke pun kembali kepada kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk di kediaman Uchiha. Pemandangan pelayan yang lalu-lalang menyambut Sasuke begitu ia masuk. Aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa semua orang sibuk sekali?" tanyanya kepada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ah, Tuan Sasuke sudah pulang rupanya. Maaf saya kurang memperhatikan. Itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Besar barusan tiba dari Canada," jawaban itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. Tidak, bukannya para pelayan di rumahnya itu munafik dan baru bekerja jika orang tuanya ada di rumah. Hanya saja saat ayahnya ada di rumah semua orang jadi direpotkan.

Sasuke langsung menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya, seakan tahu bahwa Uchiha Fugaku akan berada di sana.

"Ayah, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Sasuke setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh Fugaku. Tatapan penuh tanya pun dilontarkan oleh pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Ayah masih ingat dengan Keluarga Haruno? Aku dengar mereka pindah ke Jepang," _to the point_ , membuat Uchiha Fugaku terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan mereka?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, dulu ayah dan Tuan Haruno sangat dekat bagaikan saudara. Rasanya aneh saja ayah tidak pernah menyebut nama beliau lagi selama sepuluh tahun ini," pria paruh baya itu terperanjat, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan terlontar dari mulut anak bungsunya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan urusanku? Lucu sekali. Sungguh lucu sekali. Katakan padaku, apa yang sudah ayah lakukan pada mereka, hn?" Sasuke yang biasanya sopan kini menaikan nada bicaranya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak diterima dengan baik oleh ayahnya.

"Apa katamu?! Kau mulai tidak sopan, Sasuke!", Fugaku beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, yang mendengat teriakan suaminya lantas masuk, mencari tahu penyebab teriakan itu.

"Tidak sopan? _Huh,_ setidaknya aku tidak menghancurkan keluarga orang lain hanya karena mereka menolak bekerja sama denganku,"

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Sasuke! Apa maksudmu?" Mikoto berusaha menengahi.

"Oh, apakah ibu tahu bahwa ayah, Sang Uchiha Fugaku yang luar biasa ini, telah menghancurkan Keluarga Haruno? Hanya karena mereka tidak mau bekerja sama dengan ayah? Ayah bahkan mengancam para pemegang saham perusahaan Keluarga Haruno untuk mencabut saham mereka jika tidak mau di- _blacklist_ , kan?"

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

"Hentikan, Fugaku!" terlambat. Sebuah tamparan sangat keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke, membuatnya mundur selangkah. Mikoto yang menyaksikan itu pun menghampiri anaknya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Fugaku! Bisa-bisanya kau-"

"Aku keterlaluan? Anak ini-lah yang sudah kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya dia berkata seperti itu!" tunjuk Fugaku dengan penuh amarah.

"Ayah marah karena barusan yang kukatakan adalah fakta, kan? Oh, satu hal lagi. Apa ayah tahu bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno sudah meninggal dunia? Hm? Tahu penyebabnya apa? Ego ayah yang besar itulah penyebabnya! Ayah sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, _god_ , aku bahkan tidak tahu kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikannya," Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya yang terdiam.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi sungguh, sungguh aku menyesal memiliki ayah yang tega melakukan apa saja hanya karena egonya yang besar itu ternodai sedikit," Sasuke terus melangkah meninggalkan Mikoto yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Pikirannya kalut, ia dipenuhi dengan amarah. Ia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara kasar kepadanya ayahnya, hanya saja reaksi yang ia dapatkan membuatnya mendidih. Dengan segera ia tancap gas meninggalkan Kediaman Uchiha. Ia harus pergi menjauh sebelum meledak karena amarahnya.

Sasuke perlu menenangkan dirinya, mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum ia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih gila. Mobil hitam yang dikendarainya pun melesat, membelah jalanan, menuju tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan ketenangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya usahakan _chapter_ selanjutnya akan _up_ secepatnya. Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan

-xoxo

2nd.


End file.
